The Next Gen
by RebelWingsProduction97
Summary: It's been years since Team Crafted have disbanded and defeated Herobrine. Minecraftia has been at peace for quite some time. But, a villain always has a few trick up their sleeve.. It's up to Team Crafted to save the day once again! Or, is it? Will their kids flourish in victory like the mighty legends had? Or will they all bow down to the face of evil. [May change summery later]
1. Chapter 1-Sky's Family

Chapter 1-Legends

 _It's been years since we disbanded. I still have the memories of us, adventuring together and having our silly moments. But, we grew apart. I don't know about the guys, but I'm loving life. A grand army still in running, legends about me and my friends. But mostly, my 2 loving kids and wonderful wife. They don't know the legends are about me, only my wife. They're not ready. It's too dangerous._ _ **HE**_ _is still out there, but no words of him. Still, who knows the threats out there? My life shouldn't put my kids and family in danger. I still wonder to this day how the guys are doing. Even though we are apart, we are still friends, and we always will be...I just feel bad what I did though to one of them…_

 **Sky's POV**

I sighed as I closed my journal, lost in deep thought. Sighing, I rubbing my eyes thinking about the decisions I've made. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

It opened. It was Alesa. She walked in smiling as her short, red, curly, hair bounced. I smiled as she walked in, still reminiscing the past. She used to have long hair and wore that gray and black dress. Now, she has a gray top with a black X on top of it with her gray shorts with black lines at the end. Yet, she still had that pink amulet I gave her long ago.

Alesa smiled as she walked in. "Hey honey, what cha doing?"

"Oh nothing." I sighed. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Just thinking about stuff. How are the sections doing? Any reports of anything strange?"

"No, not yet. But Section C said they detect something strange in their area. Nothing big yet."

"Great, just great." It's been awhile since anything strange has popped up. "Tell them to continue searching. It's probably nothing if it's small. Maybe some squids or something."

"What, what if…"

I turned to Alesa curiously. "What if what?"

"What if, it's Herobrine?"

There was a pause, then I chuckled.

"Oh Alesa, we defeated him years ago! There hasn't been word of him nor trace."

Alesa looked a little mad, but then took a deep breath. "You're probably right. Still, we can't just assume he's gone."

"Fine fine. Whatever you say...Say, where are the kids."

"..."

"Uh oh."

 **Star's POV**

"YEEEAH!" Mason came charging at me with his sword. I raised mine up, blocking his attack smirking.

"Gotta try harder than that, brother." I kicked him in the stomach and pointed the end of my sword his neck as he fell on the mat.

We liked to practice in the training room for our future fights. Granted, we're suppose to be with Dad or Mom (mostly dad) during training, but we're old enough. We can handle ourselves. Dad says something about us not being old enough to be by ourselves. Yet, we're both 17...well close to ! If that's not being old enough, then I don't know what is! That's why I convinced Mason to sneak in and train with me. It took awhile, but he eventually said yes.

Anyways, Mason fell on the mat, letting out a puff of air as I kicked him.

"HEY! That's not fair!"

"And why exactly?" I teased.

"Well….well…"

I laughed as he struggled to find a good reason why. "Admit it, I'm better at fighting than you!"

Mason rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now help me up!"

I helped him up, when suddenly the doors flew open. It was mom and dad…

"Oh shoot." Mason whispered.

"Uh...HI MOM! HI DAD!" I suddenly released Mason, causing him to fall on his bottom again (I panicked, okay?).

Dad facepalmed and sighed. Mom just came in and helped Mason up, making sure he's okay. I knew what was coming. Dad's rant…

 **Mason's POV**

"Are you okay Mason?" Mom said as she checked for any bruises.

I sighed mentally. Mom usually gets protective like this. Surprisingly though she's not as bad as Dad. It took him almost a year to finally convince him we don't need armour when we're training. I still love them both, I just don't get why we need to be monitored like baby's like that. We're old enough right? That's what I keep telling dad, but his response was…

"You're not old enough!"

 _Yep...right on time…_

"Dad, it's not Mason's fault!" Star said.

"Then who is it?"

Star hung her head low. She is usually like this. As much as we love to annoy each other, Star was the one that took the blame when it was needed. Where not like most siblings where it's 80% arguing, 20% got each others back. No, it's the opposite for us…Okay more like 60% homies, 40% arguing, but whatever. Star always knew when to fess up and take the blame instead of pinning it on me. That's why I love her so much (as a sibling of course).

Father looked at her disappointed behind his black glasses. I never understood why he wore them all the time, but I never really got answer answer from him when I ask, so I gave up.

"Star, you know the reason why you can't be here on your own."

"Because it could be dangerous and we're not ready yet, I know I know…"

"It's because it could be-Oh...Well, if you know, why did you do it?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A BABY ANYMORE DAD!" Star shouted

The room went silent

She sighed and continued. "Dad, I want to adventure! I want to learn how to fight! But, all you and mom have been doing is keeping us stuck behind these castle walls!"

Mom let out a small sigh, and pull me closer for the hug. She messed with my hair then walked over to Star, but father put his arm out stopping her. He shook his head then bowed over to Star's highet.

"Listen Star, I know you want to fight like I do, and you're right, you should. Look, I promise I'll train you more, okay? But I don't want that attitude anymore, got it?"

Star nodded then gave dad a hug. I chuckled about to leave, then Star ran over and tackled me.

"You get some wuvs to!" She giggled. I couldn't help but laugh to. I pulled for a tight hug, basically wrestling with each other.

 **Sky's POV**

I watched as Star and Mason tackling each other to the ground. I couldn't help and chuckle at the sight of them play wrestling. It kinda reminded me of when I use to-...

"SIR SKY!" a recruit yelled.

"What is it?" I turned.

"Our ruler, Notch, wants to speak with you at his place.

 _Notch? It's been awhile since he needed me. What does he want me for?_

"When do I go?"

"As soon as possible." The recruit saluted. I saluted back then asked him to leave. Alease came up behind me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You want us to go?"

I shook my head. "Maybe not. He might wa-" but i got interrupted by Star.

"Can we go please!" she begged.

"Yah, can we!" Mason followed along. "We'll be good promise!"

I just shook my head. "It's probably an important meeting. Why do you guys want to go anyways?"

"Because it's been awhile since we've gone out of the house!" Mason responded.

Star nodded. "And we want to see our friends again!"

Notch has a family of his own. Nadrian, Martin, and Elizabeth. Mason and Star became friends with them when I took them with me to a meeting (Alesa wasn't available at the time). Notch would also babysit them when neither of us are available. He's a nice guy with nice children.

I decided to give in with them, what could go wrong anyways?

"Alright, but be careful okay? Don't mess with any of Notch's stuff."

"OKAY!" They said in unison, then bolted out the door.

I shook my head then turned to Alesa.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!"


	2. Chapter 2-Some Insight

Chapter 2-Some Insight

 **Sky's POV**

"Are we there yet dad?" Star asked.

I sighed. "No, for the thousandth time…"

Alesa just laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Come on Sky, they're just excited to see the outside world.

"Yah yah, but still. Does she really need to ask me a billion times?"

"Actually, she only asked 11 times, and counting!" Mason replied.

I turned over to him and sighed again, messing with his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

We all laughed until Star screamed, "We're here!"

I looked up and saw the place hasn't really changed a bit. Okay, maybe a little. The paint was a little worn out than back then. The white faded into a cream color. Vines grew all over the wall when it use to be bare. The place was still beautiful, don't get me wrong! But, still...memories yah know?

We were about to knock on the door when suddenly, young Elizabeth answered the door. She had long golden blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, blushing cheeks, and a very unique combination of flower girl and nerd shirts type of fashion sense. She looked very sweet in generale. She is actually in fact.

"Hello Sir Sky! Mrs Alesa." She bowed.

I smiled a little at this. She was always this, calling me Sir and Alesa Mrs. Though, she doesn't need to call us that.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Star shouted!

"Haha, hi Star!" She turned over to Mason. "Martin and Nadrian are in the Living Room. Father said we can hang out there, just try not to break anything. Sir Sky and Mrs. Alesa, Father is waiting for you in the Meeting Room"

The Meeting Room. I remember that place. With the team and everyone...

"Ah, Sky and family. You're here." Notch said. He came behind, placing his hands on Elizabeth. "Sweetie, why don't you go hang out with your friends. We'll be here in the Meeting Room. Okay?"

"Okay father." Elizabeth nodded. She started talking to Star while guiding them to the Living Room.

Notch smiled then looked towards us. "Follow me!"

Alesa and I nodded following him. As we walked, I looked around the place. Notch really seemed to upgrade the place. It had more rooms then back technology upgraded immensely, stuff that haven't even been released to the public yet! I'm impressed as well as Alesa. Just the look on her face made me want to laugh. She's just so adorable.

Notch led us in and sat us down. He then grabbed a cube, the All Seeing Eye Cube.

"This, will explain everything."


End file.
